Hannah Montana's wild life
by That one freak
Summary: Amber and Ashley find out Miley's secret, what will happen? Rated M for strong content in later chapters. I'm terrible at summarys, but it's really good, trust me!


**This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you like it!**

Chapter- 1

Mix it all together, oh ya  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

Sang Hannah Montana finishing up her song 'Best of both worlds'. Thankfully that was the last song she was going to sing, her voice was sore.

"Thank you! I love you all!" Hannah Montana energetically told all her fans. She looked out into the audiance, she saw Amber and Ashley, her arch nemisises. Except for you she thought. Hannah ran off of the stage back to her dressing room, her wig was like an oven, especially standing right under the spot light. Hannah reached her dressing room, she locked the door like always, plopped down on the couch, and frantically pulled off her blond wig. Miley heard a knock at the door, she got up and went to it.

"Lilly is that you?" She asked before opening the door, she knew it probably was, but you can never be too careful, especially now that she had her wig off.

"Yes." Said a strange voice, that was unfamilliar to her. Miley could've ran back to where she had left her wig, but it was so hot, she convinced herself it was Lilly, and no need to worry, she was just trying to be comical.

"Lilly, are you trying to be funny, or are you getting a cold?" Miley asked, without waiting for a reply, she un-locked the door, expecting to see her friend Lilly, but instead she saw Amber and Ashley.

**Ahhh, a cliffhanger! Review if you want me to continue, I mean I don't have to I'm doing it for you, becuase I love you! I already know what happens and I don't have to tell you, so if you want more, REVIEW! Because I could keep it to myself, and you would sit up in your bed at night wondering... what happens next?**

Chapter- 2

"OH MY GOD! Is that like the hillbilly!" Amber and Ashley screamed in unison.

"NO! Who's a hillbilly? Not me!" Miley stammered, as she tried to hide her face behind her hands. She ran back to where she left her blond wig on the couch, she fumbled with it and finnaly, after what seemed like hours, got it put on.

"Now what were you two talking about? You wanted an autograph from me, Hannah Montana? Because that's who I am, not some 'Miley' person I've never heard of. That's a really strange na-" Miley was interupted by someone else walking into the room, it was Lilly disguised as Lola Luftnangle. She walked right in, not even noticing Amber and Ashley.

"Hey Miley, great show tonight! Guess what! I got Gwen Stefani's autograph!" Lola held up a piece of paper with a signature scrawled on it. "I followed her into the bathroom, I know you told me not to do that again, but I didn't get an autograph last time, hey what's wrong?" Lilly asked noticing that Miley looked pale as a ghost.

Lilly was Miley's best friend, but at that moment Miley hated her, she just didn't get it. Miley grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around to where she was facing Amber and Ashley.

"You have your hair on backwards." Amber said.

"Yeah Miley, I mean 'Hannah'." Ashley added.

"OMG Miley! They know your secret!" Lilly screamed in surprise.

At that very moment Miley felt a sudden urge to strangle Lilly, she wanted to yell "No shit dumbass!" But instead she said ,"look guys, I know you hate me, but please don't tell anyone!" Miley begged Amber and Ashley, she could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, this was like her worst nightmare come true. People knew her secret, and those two people were Amber and Ashley.

"Why shouldn't we?" They both answered in unison."Oooh, ssst." They said and touched fingers. They both had evil grins plastered on their faces.

Miley suddenly had an idea, "because if you did, I would be way more popular at school. I mean everyone loves Hannah Montana, they'd just forget about you." Miley said, trying to convince them that would happen, even though she wasn't completely sure it would if her school found out.

"Ashley, she's like, so right." Amber said frustrated.

Miley cheered in her head, "Yesssss! They bought it!"

"Wouldn't that be the day, the hillbilly and freak girl more popular than us." Amber continued, "oh and by the way, it's so like obvious that's Lilly. "Yeah!" Ashley agreed.

"I guess you're like, kind of cool now. You're Hannah Montana,"

"Like our favorite pop star ever! We won't pick on "ya'll" at school anymore." Amber laughed at her hillbilly joke. It contradicted what she just said, was she really going to keep my secret, Miley thought, or was she just teasing me once more?

"Thank you guys so much!" Miley said, genuinely grateful.

Amber and Ashley left, and Miley turned her wig around.

"Wow, do you actually believe them, Miles?" Lilly said, sort of dumbfounded by the whole exchange of words.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tommorow at school." Miley answered angrily.

**Wowza! What will happen next! Only I know because I'm cool that way! I don't have to tell you, so if you want to know review like your life depended on it! Will they keep her secret, or will they tell the whole school?**

Chapter- 3

That night Miley couldn't sleep. Everytime she attempted to close her eyes, her brain was filled with the scenario that Amber and Ashley told the whole school her secret. Around 2:00 A.M., Miley fell into a restless slumber. She awoke 3 hours later to her own quiet, distressed screams, she bolted upright breathing hard and frantically began looking around her, expecting to see familiar faces begging her for an autograph, but she was back in her room, not in a crowded hallway at school. It wasn't even light outside, but Miley didn't dare try and sleep again, instead she got up and took a cold shower. When she was finished showering, she curled her hair, got dressed in a light blue shirt with the words "Cali. Heart Breaker" scross the front accompinied with a small print of a broken heart, a dark blue skirt that rested above Miley's knees, and dark blue flip-flops, when she finished getting dressed, Miley applied a modest amount of make-up on and then decided she was thirsty. She quietly walked down stairs into the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. She poured herself a glass and sat down at the table. She took a sip of her juice, and almost spilled it everywhere when she heard someone coming down the steps.

"Hey darlin'." Miley heard her father say, even before she saw him. "I thought I heard a burglar down here, but then I told myself someone in their right mind would be asleep this early in the mornin', so what I'm trying to say is, is there somethin' wrong, Miles?"

"No Daddy." Miley replied, trying to sound up-beat, but sadness leaked through her voice.

He looked at her intently, "are you sure?"

"Yes." Miley answered.

"Well you should still be in bed, don't you have that big history test today?" He was right, Miley had a test covering World War two.

"Yes! I forgot it was Friday, I have to go study!" Miley ran upstairs to her room, her father shrugged, and drank the rest of her orange juice.

Miley layed on her bed and tried to study, but her thoughts were interupted of what may lie ahead of her at achool. She concentrated on her history book, trying to lose her self in the text. _Adolph Hitler persecuted the Jews in what has come to be known as the Holocaust, Hannah can I have your autograph! Franklin Delanoe Roosevelt was president during most of World War two, Miley I know your secret! _That was it, Miley couldn't concentrate any longer, she closed her book shut, and sat upright on her bed. Miley heard her alarm clock going off, 6:15, the time she would normally be awakened by its deafening racket if she were actually asleep. She turned off the alarm. Lilly would be here in 45 minutes so we can walk to school together. What was I supposed to do for 45 minutes, she asked herself, but without even thinking, she layed her head down on her pillow, and fell asleep. Miley was awoken sometime later by her brother, Jackson.

"Hey Miley, wake up! Lilly is here, do you want to be late for school?"

"Huh?" Miley said groggily.

"Lilly's downstairs waiting for you, you're going to be late to school!" Jackson yelled at his drowsy little sister.

Miley got up out of her bed, and slowly walked towards her door. School was the last place she wanted to go right now. She walked down the stairs, fastening her pace at every step. She saw Lilly standing in the living room with her arms folded across her chest.

"Miley! I know you probably don't want to go to school, but there is a such a thing as being punctual." Lilly scolded.

"I know Lilly, I'm sorry, I just fell asleep and-" Lilly cut her off "Punctual, that's a funny word! I just learned that word the other day when I was late to science Mrs. Daily was all "Lilly! You need to be punctual." And I was all what is that? I felt dumb 'cause kids laughed at me, and Mrs. Daily said that means being on time and I was all-" Miley grabbed Lilly by the arm and dragged her out of the front door so she would shutup. "Bye Daddy!" Miley called back inside.

"Bye darlin'!" Miley heard her father say.

On the walk to school, Lilly continued to talk about punctuality. Noticing that Miley wasn't paying attention she asked, "Miley, am I bothering you? Ever since last night you've seemed mad at me." Miley looked into Lilly's eyes, she looked hurt.

"I'm not mad at you Lilly, I barely got any sleep last night, and I'm scared about school." Miley said.

"Yeah, but you don't have to take it out on me." Lilly said. For the first time, Miley was secretly hoping that Lilly would ramble on about something and forget she had said anything, but she didn't. They walked in silence the rest of the way to school.

When they got there, it seemed like any other normal day, Miley and Lilly walked to their lockers, which were beside eachother. Miley hadn't realised, but she had been holding her breath as she walked to her locker. She didn't know what she had stayed up all night worrying for, no one knew her secret, at least she thought that until Oliver ran up to her and Lilly.

He was out of breath and gasped "Everyone knows your secret!"

**Holy shit! Everyone knows Miley's secret, ZOMG! REVIEW for more, or else I wont tell you, then you won't know! HAHAHAHA, review. Seriously, just do it!**

Chapter- 4

"What!" Miley screamed. She felt sick like she was about to hurl.

"Yeah," Oliver said, still out of breath "don't you want to hear a secret?"

"What? That's not what you said, you said 'Everyone knows your secret!'" Miley stammered, a lump had developed in her throat making it hard to talk.

"What is she talking about?" Oliver asked Lilly, he looked really confused,

"She's just being paranoid." Lilly reassured Oliver. "Last night Amber and Ashley found out Miley's secret." Lilly whispered to Oliver.

"Oh." He said, "So do you want to hear the secret or not?" Oliver asked getting a little frustrated.

"Yes!" Lilly answered, Miley was still too up-set to talk.

"Ok," Oliver brought his mouth close to Miley and Lilly's ear and whispered "vagina!" and started laughing, Lilly laughed, but Miley walked off, obivously angry.

"Nice going Oliver." Lilly said and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" He asked, not getting the big picture.

"Hello, did you not just see Miley? You scare her half to death about the secret thing, and then you crack a joke?" Lilly told him in an accusatory tone.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal. Besides, I was just trying to liven the mood." Oliver said, making an excuse for his indiferance.

The warning bell rang, and the kids in the hall headed towards class. Lilly and Oliver did the same. Most of the day was a blur to Miley, except for her last period class, history, a class that Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Amber, and Ashley shared. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver walked into their history class, and took their seats. Miley took her seat behind Ashley, and Lilly took hers behind Amber. Before the tardy bell rang, Ashley turned around in her chair to talk to Miley.

"My brother, Damien, is having this, like, huge party tonight. He's in high school, and said I could invite some of my friends." Ashley told Miley.

Lilly's ears perked up as soon as she heard the word party.

"And I, like, wanted to know if you would go? You can even bring Lilly and Oliver." Amber continued.

"No." Miley said without thinking. "Come on Miles, it will be fun!" Lilly interveined. "It will cheer you up." She insisted. Even though Lilly said the party would cheer her up, she knew that Lilly really wanted to go, and to say no would be selfish.

"Ok," Miley said "but why are you asking me? We're not friends."

"I know," Amber replied. "You're Hannah Montana, like Amber and I said, we'd be cool to you."

"You want me to go as Hannah?" Miley said frustrated.

"No, if you did that you would, like, totally get all the attention, you just be Miley." Amber said.

"Ok, I'll go" Miley said, still a bit confused.

"Great," Amber squeled, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it, she handed it to Miley. "This is the adress of my house, be there around 8."

**Wow, a party! Wonder what will happen, only I know... because I know all. REVIEW!**

Chapter- 5

**This chapter is kinda boring, nothing really happens, but read it anyway! The chapter after this is jam packed with excitement, let that motivate you!**

Miley took a shower and decided on wearing a black and white striped halter top, revealing black skirt, and black bone flip-flops. She applied heavy black eye-liner and massacre going for that oh-so-emo look. Miley went down stairs and tried to keep her mind occupied on watching T.V., she didn't want to admit it, but she was very excited about going to this party.

"Wow, where you going looking gorgeous like that, Mile?" Her father asked.

"Daddy, I told you, I'm going to a party with Lilly." She told her father some what annoyed.

"There will be parental supervision, right?" Her dad asked in a serious tone.

Miley sighed and answered, "yes Daddy." Which wasn't entirely a lie. Amber hadn't mentioned anything about her parents, but she knew it wouldn't be much of a party if they were there.

"Now listen here Miles, you may think I'm being over protective, but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Boys do crazy things at partys, so don't accept drinks from a boy, and stay with Lilly at all times! Do you understand?" He said lightening up a bit.

Miley got up from the couch and went over to her dad. "Yes Daddy I understand."

"Good, now I have to go to a very important meeting. If you need anything just call Jackson, ok?"

"Ok dad."

"I love you Miles," He said and walked out the door, "oh ,hey Lilly. Lilly is here." He called back inside and left.

"Hi Lilly."

"Hey Miles."

Lilly was wearing a black T-shirt with the words "You looked better on myspace" across the front, dark denim capris, skull flip-flops, a black zip up hoodie with a large skull on it, she too wore heavy black make up, and her hair was in big bouncy curls. Lilly looked a lot like an emo barbie.

"Awww, you look so cute!" Miley exclaimed and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Miles! You, too."

Jackson came down the stairs and sat on the couch. "We're going to go to the party now, ok Jackson?" Miley told her brother.

"Don't care."

"You're going to pick us up, right?"

"If I feel like it."

"He's kidding, right?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing gets past you!" Jackson said sarcastically. "Just go so I can have the house to myself!"

"You know where the place is?" Miley asked.

"Yes! I drive by there on my way to work."

"Ok, bye Jackson." Both girls said and left.

**Yes, so they're going to a party... hmmm... I wonder what awaits them... REVIEW!**

Chapter- 6

Lilly and Miley talked casually on their way to the party, they were both excited. When they rounded the block it was on, they knew which house Ambers was before they got to even see the adress. It was the large two story house with music blaring so loud, you heard it before you actually saw the house. There were two guys sitting on the porch drinking beers one had shaggy black hair and the other had spiked brunette hair, when Miley and Lilly walked past them to get inside, one looked up Miley's skirt, but she didn't notice. When they opened the dor, they were greeted with a song by Daddy Yankee, there was furniture pushed to the side in the living room, with a large stereo system at the back. There were at least 80 people dancing in the cleared space. There was a table covered in beer cans, and a lot of people hung around and drank. Miley and Lilly only recognized a few people.

"Let's dance!" Lilly screamed over the music.

"Ok!" Miley screamed back.

They danced for a while, and enjoyed the music. They were totally unaware that the two guys from the porch were staring at them, they approached Miley and Lilly.

"Hi." The black haired one said.

"What?" Lilly screamed back over the music?

He pulled Miley and Lilly into the kitchen where the music wasn't so loud.

"I said hi."

"Oh, hi." Lilly said and tried to leave, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

The spikey haired guy had his hand on Miley's shoulder.

"My brother and I," he waved his hand towards the guy with Miley "think you chicks are really hot, how about we go do something?" The black haired one pledged. "My name is Derek, and that's Josh."

"Umm... look we're only 13. So yeah, we'll be leaving now." Miley said, speaking up for the first time. She grabbed Lilly's wrist and said, "come on."

"You're not going anywhere!" Derek said, and quikly ran in front of them blocking their path. This was Josh's cue to pull a knife out of his pocket, he grabbed Miley from behind and held the knife at her throat. Tears began rolling down Miley's cheeks, Derek grabbed Lilly around the waist and guided her up the stairs, Josh followed with Miley. At the top of the stairs, there were six rooms, Derek went into the last one, Josh followed and locked the door.

**ZOMG! What's going to happen next, will they escape, or can they escape the unevitable? Only I know... review please. Because like I've said, I don't have to tell you, and I will not if you don't review! I'm frickin' serious, no review, no next chapter, ever!**

Chapter- 7

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic/explicit content not suitable for children, anyone else enjoy, or be disgusted whichever. / It's also kinda poorly written, my litterary genius doesn't extend to rape scenes so I just wrote something down, you'll get over it. /**

Derek pushed Lilly into a corner of the room, Josh released Miley and she joined Lilly in the corner.

"Take off your clothes." Derek demanded.

So he was running the show Miley thought, Josh was just a pawn, but none of that really mattered, they were still locked in a bedroom about to be raped. She obeyed Derek, though, Miley slowly began removing her clothes, until the only thing she was left wearing was her bra and panties. Miley looked over towards Lilly, blinking away the tears in her eyes that impaired her vision. She noticed that Lilly had not listened to what Derek told her to do. Miley looked back at Derek, he nudged Josh, and Josh got up and moved quikly towards Lilly with knife in hand.

"Didn't you hear my brother?" He said cautiously, "take off your clothes."

"No!" Lilly replied arogantly. Miley looked at her in shock, Lilly wasn't even scared, just mad. She wasn't crying like Miley was and that made her feel bad, like she was weak and couldn't handle things as well.

Josh raised his hand and slapped Lilly hard across the face, she fell to the floor. Josh threw back his head and laughed. Lilly, still on the floor, lunged at Josh's ankles sending him falling backwards, she jumped on top of him, covering him in blows of fury. Miley just watched on in astonishment.

"Get her off of me!" Josh screamed. Derek walked over to where Lilly was beating the shit out of Josh, Derek raised his foot, and kicked Lilly off his brother, he kicked her hard in the ribs, producing a sick gagging sound from Lilly. Derek walked over to where Lilly lay doubled up on the floor, he hit her and kicked her until she was barely consciounce. Miley cried harder, she wanted to help her friend, but feared for herself, she hated herself then. Derek took off Lilly's clothes, his own, and raped her. Lilly screamed as Derek penetrated her virgin pussy, Miley looked on in horor, unable to take her eyes off this sickening sight. Josh walked over to where Miley stoo crying, he brushed his hand across her faced and laughed evily. He pulled down her panties and un-hooked her bra. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed, Josh pushed her down on it. She began whimpering as Josh climbed on top of her.

"It's ok." He said running his hand through her hair. Josh began sucking Miley's nipples, stopped and took off his clothes. Josh got back on Miley and penetrated her virgin vagina, she tried to stifle a scream, but one escaped her throat. Josh smiled, and began thrusting, faster and harder. He came, and pulled out. Miley was glad that he finished, but it was just the start of something new. "Give me a blowjob." Josh comanded Miley.

**( Miley feels horrible, she wants to die. But what she just experianced was nothing close to what Lilly was going through. Derek had a cutting fetish, and was taking pleasure in overusing his knife on Lilly. Derek also has a much larger dick, and doesn't mind spending himself humping Lilly's pussy. ) Kay, back to the story.**

"But, I've never given anyone a blowjob." Miley told Josh, trying to talk him out of it. Josh rubbed his dick on Miley's face, he grabbed her head and shoved it odwn on his dick. Eventhough Miley had never given a blowjob ,she still knew what one was. She moved her mouth up and down Josh's dick, she felt he was about cum, she tried to pull her head away, but Josh sensed this and quikly climaxed in Miley's mouth. Miley felt her stomach heave as Josh commanded her to swallow, she did, but was barely able to keep it down. Josh layed Miley back down on the bed, and performed oral sex on her. **(I forget the big 'C' word for that) **After a while later when Derek had finished with Lilly, he ordered them to get dressed, they both quikly put their clothes back on. They were both crying, Derek unlocked the door, and they both ran out of it and down the stairs. The party had died down a bit, but a lot of people were still there, most probably drunk. No one noticed Miley and Lilly as they ran out the door in tears. When Miley was out of the house, she hung her head over the railing of the porch and puked her guts up. While she was doign this, she didn't notice Lilly running off. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone. She dialed Jackson's number, it rang four times before he finnaly answered with and annoyed, "hello?"

"Jackson, I need you to come and pick me up." Miley said crying.

"Woah, Miles. What's wrong? Whay are you crying?" Jackson asked sincerely.

"Just pick me up Jackson!" She said and hung up her phone.

Miley looked around for Lilly, but by then she had already gotten home. Miley just sat on the porch and wept until Jackson arrived. She ran to his car, yanked open the passenger side door, and jumped in, still crying.

"Miles, why are you crying?" Jackson asked. She didn't answer him, he put his hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away like he had slapped her. He was hurt, but he didn't want to upset his sister anymore than she already was.

"Wait, Where's Lilly?" Jackson asked suddenly concerned.

"She ran home." Miley replied sobbing.

"Oh." Jackson said, "is she ok, Miles?" He wanted to try and get at least a little information from her.

Miley looked at Jackson as if he had just spit battery acid in her eyes, "no!" She screamed and began crying even harder.

"Miley, do you mind telling me what happened?" Jackson said extremely worried about the welfare of his sisters friend.

"It's all my fault!" Miley screamed. Jackson pulled up into the driveway of their house, Miley jumped out of his car and ran inside. Miley took a shower and locked herself in her room, she didn't come out for the rest of the night.

**What's happened to Lilly? You'll find out in the next chapter, but you'll never get to read it if you don't review hint hint **

Chapter- 8

**Ahh, here it is chapter eight, a very sad and depressing chapter, if you're like me someone who submerges themselves in a story as if it were actually happening, well it might not be sad to somone who hates Lilly, oops I've said too much! Oh well, just read! Wait don't read yet, I think this is the best written chapter. Well at least that's what I think. **

I ran home, ignoring everything else in my way. I opened the door to my house frantically, mom forgot to lock it again. She never locks it when she goes out whoring with her boyfriend, she just leaves it un-locked for anyone to come in robbers, murderers, _rapists._ I collapsed on the floor, crying harder than I ever had before. I wondered if Miley was all right, I wondered if she wondered if _I_ was all right. Probably not, she thought back to earlier that day when Miley stayed mad at her for seemingly no reason. I got off the floor unsteadily and walked into my mothers bathroom. I opened her medicine cabinet and noticed a perscription for lortabs. Mom may complain of terrible back pains, but I know she's a pill popper. I just get in the way of that, she hates me and would love it if I died. Everyone would Lilly told herself, especially my 'friend' Miley, she just thinks I am annoying. I grabbed the bottle of lortabs out of my mothers medicine cabinet, it was just short of being full. I carried the bottle of lortabs into the kitchen, and filled a glass full of water and sat down at the table. I took out a handful of the blue capsules and popped them in my mouth, I gulped down some water, and cupped my hand and filled them with more pills. I swallowed down the rest of the pills and sat still for a moment. I could fill my muscles starting to spasm, I started to feel very dizzy, I could hardly breath, I was gasping for breath.

Lilly colasped on the kitchen floor, and lay un-moving. Lilly layed there until her mother got home, she was drunk and noticed that her daughter was sleeping on the kitchen floor, she looked cut up, or was that just her eyes playing tricks on her? She reached down and shook her daughter as to wake her.

"Lilly? Lilly, wake-up!" Her mother yelled, her voice thick from excessive drinking. She noticed soemthing, her daughters lips were blue, and an empty bottle of lortabs set on the table. She snapped out of her drunken trance and called an ambulance for her daughter.

But it was too late, Lilly was already dead.

**Review to see the next chapter! What will Miley and Oliver do with their friend gone? How will Miley react? Stay tuned for next weeks episode. Tell me what you think, do you like Lilly dead or no? I'm all about you readers, 'cause I love you.**

Chapter- 9


End file.
